


Stranger

by limegreensockft



Category: Actor RPF, Michael Rooker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limegreensockft/pseuds/limegreensockft
Summary: "Stranger, I've known you for so long."~Michael Rooker x Reader one-shot, inspired by a daydream I had in my Psychology class and my unhealthy Rooker obsession.





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> (Very) loosely based on my Walker Stalker experience  
> ~  
> (This is my first reader-insert fic, so I apologize in advance if it's terrible!)

The moment is finally here. You’re at the autograph booth, standing two feet away from Michael Rooker.

_No way this is actually happening._

You take a deep breath, but suddenly can’t remember what you were going to say to him. He looks up at you and you can feel your hands trembling.

“Get on over here, girl!” He says with a laugh.

Breathless, you step towards him and he wraps you up in a warm hug. You can smell his cologne and the leather of his jacket. His stubble brushes against your cheek. It takes all the self-control you have not to squeal. _Your hands are around Michael Rooker’s waist. **Michael Rooker** is hugging you. _

When the hug ends, he keeps his hand at your waist. You suddenly remember that you have something to give him. Reaching into your purse, you pull out a knitted scarf and hand it to him. It’s tri-colored—red, blue and pink.

“I made this for you.” You say shakily.

His face lights up with a goofy grin and he takes the scarf from you, wrapping it around his neck.

I love it, baby! These are my favorite colors!”

“I know.” You say, biting your lip and grinning. “I did that on purpose.”

He gives you a sly grin and pulls you in for another hug. Turning his head slightly, he kisses you on the cheek. Immediately, your adrenaline kicks up a notch and you can feel your cheeks turning bright red.

Slinging an arm around your shoulder, he chuckles at how red your face is.

“Look at you, girl! Actin’ like you’ve never been kissed before!” He throws his head back and laughs.

You blush harder and look up at him, trying desperately to appear cool and collected.

“Actually, I… _I haven’t_ been kissed before.” Your heart is pounding so hard that you wonder if he can hear it clanging against your ribcage.

He fixes you with a long, cryptic look, before raising his eyebrows suggestively at you. _He is such a flirt._

“Is there something you wanna ask me?” He winks. You can’t tell if he’s serious or not behind those dang sunglasses. Hesitating for a moment, you swallow and look up at him.

“Will you be my first kiss?” You ask breathlessly.

For one terrifying moment, his face is expressionless. But then he flashes you a mischievous grin and grabs your hand. Giving his handler instructions to stop the line for a minute, he tugs you behind the booth and through the curtain.

Quite suddenly, you find yourself alone with Michael Rooker.

“We’ve only got a minute before I get in trouble, so let’s do this, baby.” He whispers, his raspy voice making you shiver. Somewhere between here and the booth he’s taken his sunglasses off.

You nod, not trusting yourself to speak. Your pulse jumps as he places a hand on your lower back, drawing you closer to him. The two of you are standing less than an inch apart. He runs a rough thumb across your jaw and tilts your chin up. Your eyes meet for a brief moment, and it’s intoxicating. _You swear that you can feel a current of static electricity run through you._ The only thing you can focus on is how beautiful his blue eyes are.

He leans down and presses his lips gently to yours. You’ve never been kissed before, but this feels _so right._ His stubble is rough against your chin, and you part your lips instinctively. Seizing the opportunity, he runs his tongue lightly over your bottom lip. Slipping your arms around his neck, you melt into the kiss, collapsing into the sensation of his warm, sweet lips on yours.

When you pull away, your hands are still resting on his shoulders. You feel dizzy with desire. The man of your dreams just kissed you.

“Thank you.” You whisper, eyes wide.

“I should be the one thanking you,” He smirks. “It’s not every day a cute little thing like you asks me to be her first!”

You duck your head and blush furiously. “Well, thanks, anyway. That was a heck of a first kiss.” You smile up at him, feeling giddy and weak in the knees.

Grinning, he wraps an arm around your waist and leads you back through the curtain. Before you leave, he pulls you into one last hug, wrapping his arms around your waist and holding you tightly to him. His lips brush your ear faintly and you shiver.

“Don’t be a stranger, baby.” He mutters, his voice gravelly. “You come back and see me sometime.”


End file.
